Faithfulness
by FriendsTvFiction
Summary: When everyone he trusted believed a lie, who could Chandler trust to always stay by his side? Mondler. Chanoey. Re-view please!
1. Chapter 1

***Had this random idea... hope you all like it, but carrying it on would take a lot, so if you like it pleas re-view and I will carry it on if enough people like it!***

* * *

_** Faithfulness**_

* * *

Chandler lent on his front door, dropping his briefcase and opening the door. Joey and Phoebe came out of Joey's apartment as he did so, and he picked up his briefcase and walked in the door, his two friends following. He couldn't wait to see his girl-friend, Monica. The living room was empty. He flung his briefcase onto the table, as Joey and Phoebe called her name. Chandler looked up as he heard the bedroom door open. Monica lent on the doorframe, her eyes red. She had been crying.

"What's wrong Mon?" Phoebe asked. Monica simply sniffed, and _glared _at Chandler. Phoebe and Joey took the hint and left, leaving Chandler and Monica standing on other sides of the living room. Chandler walked towards her slowly, and wiped her tears away. She slapped his hand away and walked past him. Confused, he sat down next to her on the sofa.

"What have I done?" He said softly.

"You know," She spat.

"No I don't. Why are you angry? And crying? Mon… is it _that_ time of the month?" He asked. Monica span round, her face angry.

"That's right, away you go and make things worse," She said.

"Make what worse? What have I done?" Monica cleared her throat. "Monica, talk to me. Can't you see how much I'm trying?" He pleaded. Monica said nothing. He took a hold of her hand. She whipped it away. Chandler took a deep breath and sat with his head in his hands.

"See! You know what you did! You're ashamed." She pointed out.

"Monica, I'm frustrated, you won't talk to me." He said.

"I just did." She said.

"Then tell me why you're angry!" He said.

"If you don't know, I can't help you." She said.

"Well, I don't know." He said.

"Well, then I can't help you," She replied, getting up and going to the kitchen. He followed close behind, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge.

"Please tell me." He said. Monica shook her head.

"Fine. Y'know what? You're IMPOSSIBLE." He slammed down his water loudly on the table and stormed out, slamming the door twice as loud.

* * *

"She just… won't tell me. But what-ever the hell I've done, it's bad." Chandler told Joey.

"This is ridiculous. Did you try kissing her?" Joey asked.

"Pfft. Kissing her. She wouldn't even let me hold her hand." Chandler muttered. The door opened, and in walked Rachel.

"Joey, we're watching a movie. You coming?" She asked. Joey nodded, and Chandler stopped him.

"Rach, why is Monica mad at me?" He asked. Rachel looked at Chandler with a mad face.

"I can't believe you did this Chandler," She said, and then slammed the door.

* * *

Chandler walked into the apartment, meeting Monica. He prayed she would say something, but she walked straight past him. Chandler caught her by the arm.

"You're being ridiculous. You won't even talk to me!" He yelled. Monica stared back at him.

"Yeah, well at least I didn't get someone pregnant!" She yelled back, and then disappeared into the bedroom, crying.

Everyone looked at Chandler.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chandler blinked. Had he heard right? Everyone was staring at him. Ross stood up and shoved past Chandler, leaving the apartment with Phoebe and Rachel, slamming the door. Chandler tried to speak but no one was even there. Except for Joey. Joey was there, sitting looking at him.

"I- I didn't.." Chandler stuttered. Joey nodded.

"I believe you," he said. Chandler hopped over to Monica's room and knocked on the door, hoping for an answer. She didn't answer but he could hear her crying. He knocked louder.

"Come here and talk to me right now!" He demanded. Monica suddenly opened the door and Chandler began to speak, but Monica beat him.

"It's supposed to be till death do us part, jerk!" She yelled, and then slapped him, slamming the door with the same force. He sighed, touching his burning cheek. Joey patted his shoulder.

/

Chandler came home the next day and walked into the apartment to find his stuff packed up.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Joey?" Monica asked, waiting for him to explain, and then she walked into her room and slammed the door.

"Monica wants you to stay with me for a while." He said, looking down. Chandler yelled out in frustration and bounded over to Monica's door, not knocking and going inside. She was sat on the bed with her head in her hands. He walked over.

"Please listen to me." He said, expecting her to yell. Instead she stood up and folded her arms.

"Okay." She said.

"The only person I ever slept with was you. I would never want to sleep with anyone else. Who is telling you this?" He asked.

"You know that girl on your floor? Anya? She told me you slept with her and she is pregnant." Monica said.

"Anya... Anya..." Chandler muttered, trying to place her. He shrugged it off. "It's not true," he insisted.

"Chandler, there is so much evidence against you. I don't know what to believe. And until the baby is born and we can have a DNA test.. You are the only person who is saying its not true. So I'm sorry but I don't believe you," she said.

"Joey believes me," Chandler muttered under his breath.

"I'll prove it too you. When the. Any is born, and they test it, you'll see. Please don't make me move," he pleaded. Monica sighed.

"I can't be around you at the moment." She said.

"Please, Monica. I love you. Don't make me leave. It's not true," he said, taking her shaking hands in his. "It's not true." He said. Monica had tears in her eyes as she shook her hands free.

"I think you should go." She whispered.

So Chandler left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"She told me she needed evidence," Chandler continued telling Joey. He looked confused.

"Can't they just do a DNA test now?" He asked. Chandler shook his head.

"Anya wants to wait." Joey sighed and finished his juice, and Chandler took his cup and put it in the sink. Then he grabbed his briefcase and left the apartment.

/

"Anya." Chandler said, slamming into his office. She looked up. "Are you on a mission to break up my marriage?" He asked sarcastically.

"Are you on a mission of total denial?" She shot back. Chandler moved towards her, an e covered her face.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Don't hit me," she said. He paused, puzzled.

"Why would I hit you?" He asked. She shrugged. "You're a woman, you don't hit women. Plus you're pregnant. What kind of a jerk would hit you?" He asked. She muttered something that sounded like 'my ex' and Chandler heard.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing," she replied straight away. Chandler shrugged and carried on.

"Why the hell did you start this rumour?" He asked. She looked at him.

"It's not a rumour," she said.

"Yes it is. I'm married. Do you know my wife won't believe me? She thinks I got you pregnant!" He said.

"She thinks right," Anya said, and the. Left her office. Chandler trudged up stairs to his office and sat with his head in his hands. When did life get so damn complicated?

/

Monica finished her dish and sent it to the front. Time for a breather. She sat with her head in her hands and thought. Chandler. Anya. Who was she going to believe? She loved Chandler, she had been married to him for years. But... He wasn't with Monica when Anya supposedly got pregnant. That means...

/

Chandler walked into his apartment. Rough day. He walked to his old room where he is staying now and looked for his shirt he wore last night gone. He looked everywhere, even Joey's room. His last resort was to go and check Monica's apartment. He walked in and figured out she was in the bathroom. He bounded over to her room and opened the door. His shirt was on the bed. Confused, he picked it up and went to leave, ad Monica walked in. She walked over and picked his shirt up, holding it close to her. Chandler tried to get it of her but she stepped away from him.

"Why do you have my shirt?" He asked.

"Why are you in my apartment?" She asked.

"To get my shirt." He said. Monica looked down.

"Despite everything Chandler, we're married, so I'm going to miss you." She whispered. Chandler walked forward and gathered her into a hug. It felt nice to hug her again, he had missed her so damn much. He pulled her out of the hug and leant forward so their foreheads were touching.

"I miss you too. I wish everyone wasn't against me. I miss you so much," he said, and she was crying by this time. He kissed her head and she looked him in the eyes. He had no idea what he was doing. He was lost in her eyes and before he knew what he was doing, he was leaning in. He kissed her for a while before his senses came back to him and they jumped apart. Monica was staring at him.

"Okay. My bad," he muttered. "I should go." He said. Monica nodded and he considered. He handed his shirt back to her and left her apartment.

/

Chandler left her apartment and shut the door, leaning against it with his hands over his eyes. Why did he kiss her? Well. He knew why he kissed her. He loved her. But she was mad at him. and now he had messed up everything all over again. No. He hasn't. He didn't care if it messed everything up for good, he had to tell her. He steeled himself, and then knocked. After a couple of agonising seconds she answered. She had been crying.

"Mon. I know we're fighting and this is probably not what you want to hear right now but-" Monica cut him off.

"Don't," she said.

"Do. I love you Monica," he said, and her previously angry face faded and she melted. She nodded and shut the door, and he could have sworn he heard

'I love you too."


End file.
